A Race to save Capsule corp
by Kai Hilary love forever
Summary: a fight and a race across country.


The race to save Capsule Corp

Capsule Corp was in jeopardy from being swept out of existence President of the corporation was gambluling the assets away because he was working for rival corporations.

The president of Capsule Corp told Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief that if they didn't come up with 2million dollars Capsule Corp would be taken from them by the bank (But he didn't know that the bank didn't own the Capsule Corp. building any more, Dr. Brief owned it).

Dr. Brief suspected the president of the company. Mrs. Brief used to do the bookkeeping but stopped because of her arthritis and because, Bulma her daughter, was getting married to Vegeta Mrs. Brief got a regular bookkeeper name Chichi who was Goku's wife and mother to Gohan and Gotan. Mrs. Brief asked about Chichi the assets Chichi told them that they were 2million dollars in the hole. Chichi said, "they are lying to you when they tell you you're are not in det or. If you could send Vegeta over that I would give him a copy to the records." Mrs. Brief said, bye to Chichi and went to find Vegeta ask if he would go and get the bookkeeping work from Chichi she said she would have Dr. Brief fix the gravity room while he was gone. She found Vegeta in the back yard sparring with him self. Mrs. Brief went up to him and asked. Vegeta said, " Yes I will go if the gravity room is fixed and lunch is ready when I get back." Mrs. Brief said, " Yes I will have the gravity room fixed and lunch for you when you get back." Vegeta left for Chichi house and came back with the papers Mis. Brief asked him to get. She had lunch for him and the gravity room was fixed, so Vegeta sat down and ate his lunch with out a cram landing on him or eating sloppily like Goku and his sons. Vegeta were done with his lunch and put his plate in the sink. He smirked at Mrs. Brief and went out to the gravity room to work out and train.

Bulma came out of her lab and got the lunch her mother left for her to eat she ate and went back to her lab to work. She didn't come out until about ten o'clock that Vegeta followed evening and her up to the room she took a shower and went to bed. The next morning.

Vegeta was also fast asleep. Dr. Briefs and Miss Brief were yelling down stairs. Surprisingly Bulma has woken up herring her father and mother down stairs. She looked over at her partner to see if he was awake he was still a sleep. So she kissed him on the cheek, then got out of bed got dressed to go see what making her father and mother so upset, Bulma goes down stairs she enter the kitchen and sees her father and mother worried look what's wrong she asked we might be losing Capsule Corp. How is the so the president of all the companies enter us in a claming fight mach and a Motorcycles race, What's the problem then we don't have the fighter, Bulma yes we do we have the hole Z Worriers? No? It has to be someone that lives a Capsule Corp.? We have someone that lives here that is a grate fighter? Dr. Brief own you mean that Prince Vegeta? Yes? I don't think he would help us win this fight? I could go ask if he would help us save Capsule Corp.? Then go ask him if you thick he would. I will Bulma turns around and walks back up the stairs to ask here loving prince if he would help. When she riches her room Vegeta was awake he saw her come in to the room, he saw the expression on her face what's wrong women nothing wrong just that we might lose Capsule Corp. what how cane that be he asked I'll tell you how what's wrong she asked we might be losing Capsule Corp. How is the so the president of all the companies enter us in a claming fight match and a Cross Country Motorcycles race, we have the person for the race but not fighter match. I came back to ask you if you'd fight for Capsule Corp. in the fight mach. I know you like the challenge other people? So Vegeta would you? Tell me first how going to be in the Motorcycles race? I going to be the one in the race and I know I can win it.

Bulma and Vegeta were still in the bedroom talking. Vegeta told her that he would be in the fighting match. As he was saying this he was thinking how beautiful Bulma's body is and her long blue hair and eyes. Bulma was admiring his handsome strong body and hard chest and how he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned his back against the wall or leaned his body against the doorframe. Bulma snapped her self out of her thoughts Vegeta did the same.

Vegeta went to train in the gravity room while Bulma went down to the garage to work on her motorcycle.

Bulma made it to her garage. As she opened the door, the light sensor on the door activated and turned on the lights in the building. Bulma went over to the motorcycle she is putting together. It belonged to her father's father and has been handed down through the family. Bulma got the Motorcycle on her 18th birthday the Motorcycle was in bad shape form being in storage for so long because when her father met her mother Dr. Brief didn't have time for the Motorcycle any more so Dr. Brief put it in storage and also Dr. Brief was to busy with Capsule Corp and his family. Later Down the road Dr. Brief saw the Motorcycle in storage it was rusted because Dr. Brief didn't put it away parolee Dr. Brief let Bulma take the Motorcycle she was seventeen a month away from her 18th Birthday, So Bulma rolled the Motorcycle over to her garage that her father gave her so she could work on her own inventions so she wouldn't get in the way of his work and also she could have a little privacy. Bulma found an old book on Harley Davidson in storage about the bike she had, and what the motorcycle should look like, and the list of different parts that are on the bike so she went over to the bike and started checking what Bulma needed to get started first she checked the hoses, air filter, rear brake master cylinder, oil tank, after Bulma checked what could be checked with the bike together Bulma started taking it a part first the engine all in stages the wheels she took every thing off the farm then she went to the auto parts store to buy all of the stuff on the exact model she has that on the list got every thing drove bake to Capsule Corp and got started reading on the history, and specifications on both the dirt – bike and the road –bike.

The Motorcycle is a 1984 XR 1000 Harley Davidson ("This taken off of the dirt bike 1980 XR 750 is Harley – Davidson racing classic, made famous by the exploits of Evel Knievel and acknowledged as one of the best dirt – track race bikes ever produced.")

The specification between the 1980 XR 750 dirt bike and the 1984 XR 1000 Road bike

1980 XR 750 Harley – Davidson 

Engine: over head – valve, V-twin, Capacity: 45cu. In. (748cc), Power output: 90bhp 8,000rpm, Transmission: four speed, chain drive, Frame: Tubular cradle, Suspension: Telescopic front forks, swingarm rear, Weight: 295ib (134kg), Top Speed 115mph (185km/h)(est)

**1984 XR 1000 Harley – Davidson**

Engine: over head – valve, V-twin, Capacity: 61cu. in. (998cc), Power output: 70bhp 6,000rpm, Transmission: four speed, chain drive, Frame: Tubular cradle, Suspension: Telescopic front forks, swingarm rear, Weight: 470Ib (213kg), Top Speed 120mph (193km/h)(est)

Bulma took every thing off of the farm of the black Harley Davidson body with a faded gold trim and a faded head of a bold eagle what was written on it is Capsule Corp in gold letters a copying of the eagle design off the Motorcycle. Bulma had it sand blasted and repainted the body black with gold trim and put the bountiful head of bold eagle and the gold letter Capsule Corp and also under Capsule Corp was written Bad Girl. After Bulma got the farm done she started putting the engine back together so Bulma could let the body dry.


End file.
